Beautiful Disaster
by Lightbulb Moments
Summary: This story takes place after Blood Promise. Rose Finds Dimitri But He Is No Longer A Strigoi But He Isn't Dhampir Either. How Will Rose Cope. Beta'd By Ness Moss
1. Chapter 1

I sat at the graduation party that Dimitri had planned long before the attack. i didnt really want to go but Lissa talked me into. She said that this is what Dimitri wanted and that i should do it for him.

As soon as i got back from Russia i told Lissa everything, she was upset at first but soon realised that I kept it from her only because if someone overheard me telling her about Dimitri and I, He would have been fired and i would have been expelled.

"How are you Rose?" Lissa asked me, handing me a bottle of water  
"Am just brilliant" I replied sarcasticaly. Just then Eddie came over and asked if i wanted to sing and of course i said no but i looked at Lissa then At Eddie and agreed.

"Alright, everyone I have a little treat for us. Rose has agreed to sing for us so will everyone give her your full attention." Eddie said into the mike.

"Why did i agree to this again?"I asked Lissa.  
"Because you know deep deep down inside that you want to do this for me and more importantly for Dimitri" Lissa explained

"Hiya everyone this is a song i wrote a couple of weeks ago, i hope you like it." Eddie handed me a guitar that i recognised(SP)  
"Is that.." i asked surprised  
"Yep" Was all he said.

_He drowns in his dreams_  
_An exquisite extreme, I know_  
_He's as damned as he seems_  
_More Heaven than a heart could hold_  
_And if I try to save him_  
_My whole world would cave in_  
_It just ain't right_  
_Lord, it just ain't right_

_Oh and I don't know,_  
_I don't know what he's after._  
_But he's so beautiful,_  
_he's such a beautiful disaster._  
_And if I could hold on_  
_Through the tears and the laughter,_  
_Lord, would it be beautiful?_  
_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's magic and myth_  
_As strong as what I believe_  
_A tragedy with_  
_More damage than a soul should see_  
_But do I try to change him?_  
_It's so hard not to blame him._  
_Hold me tight_  
_Baby, hold me tight_

_Oh and I don't know_  
_I don't know what he's after_  
_But he's so beautiful_  
_He's such a beautiful disaster_  
_And if I could hold on_  
_Through the tears and the laughter_  
_Would it be beautiful?_  
_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_I'm longing for love and the logical_  
_But he's only happy hysterical_  
_I'm searching for some kind of miracle_  
_Waited so long_  
_I've waited so long_

_He's soft to the touch_  
_But frayed at the end he breaks_  
_He's never enough_  
_And still he's more than I can take_

_Oh and I don't know_  
_I don't know what he's after_  
_But he's so beautiful_  
_He's such a beautiful disaster_  
_And if I could hold on_  
_Through the tears and the laughter_  
_Would it be beautiful?_  
_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

_He's beautiful,_  
_Lord, he's so beautiful,_  
_He's beautiful _

I looked down at the crowed and i saw Lissa she knew who this song was for and ran on stage and gave me a hug. i let a few tears fall.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Lissa asked.  
"Yes, I think so" I said giving her a smile.

_**AN: HEY, HEY, HEY this is the first time i have actualy wrote a story behind the song. Before the Storm Was Wrote By My BFF Ness-Moss. So PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you think but no flames please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I DONT OWN VA OR THE CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICHELLE MEAD. I AM NOT MAKING A PROFIT FROM WRITING THIS!_**

I woke up the next day with a killer hangover. So I went to take a shower but before I could get in I got sucked into Lissa's head.  
She was walking to The Cabin and she heard a twig snap behind her. She swirled around and we saw a face that I didn't want to see anywhere near Lissa.  
"Dimitri," she said shakily.  
"Why Hello there Princess," he said, with a weird smirk on his face" now what are you doing out here all by yourself. I would have thought you would stay with My Roza, after all she is the one I want"  
"I... I... I didn't want to bother her"  
"Well let's see how she reacts when she finds out you're with me" Lissa felt a strong hand take her arm. I don't know what happened next because I was snapped out of her head and into my own body.

I forgot all about the shower I was meant to be having. I ran back to my room and grabbed my stake and sprinted to the place I had been avoiding since Dimitri and I... _snap out of it, Rose_ I told myself. I was getting closer to The Cabin I heard a sound that I was not expecting. It was laughter. I paused in my tracks. Laughter. This didn't make any sense. As I moved closer I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again. Dimitri's voice. He was saying "I don't know what happened the last thing I remember is Rose killing me with her stake then everything went black and I wake up on the river bank."

"And you have no memory of what happened to you after Rose stabbed you" Lissa asked.

"None at all" he said, sounding confused "I'm just as confused as you are I know I am not a Strigoi but I still have this craving for blood" I chose this time to enter The Cabin.

What greeted me was Lissa on the bed and Dimitri on the chair in the corner. When they saw me Lissa made a little squeal but I wasn't paying any attention to her.

My eyes were focused on Dimitri's big brown ones.

Without even thinking about it I ran up to him and gave him a kiss with so much passion I didn't know I had in me. He was hesitant at first but upon realising it was me returned the kiss with the same passion that was in me. If it wasn't for Lissa coughing it would have lead to much more. I broke the kiss and stepped back not breaking eye contact with Dimitri.

"How are you here?" I asked him after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I was just telling the Princess that I am no longer Strigoi nor am I Dhampir. I think I am a Moroi and the Princess agrees." He replied

"How is that even possible?" I stated

"Well, I have the strength and speed of a Strigoi but the sunlight doesn't affect me I can eat normal food but I have to have blood every once and a while and I can control fire like a Moroi." Was his reply.

"That doesn't answer my question how is that even possible?" I asked again

"I did some research before I came back and I think that because of you being shadow kissed that it gives you the power to change back your soulmate if they were changed against their will." He said, looking smug.

"Wha...whe... ho... what?" I said not hiding my disbelief.

"Well done Guardian Belikov. You have just rendered the famous Rose Hathaway speechless it takes skill to do that" Lissa stated.

"So what your saying is that me and Dimitri are soulmates and I changed him back from being Strigoi and he is know a mix of Moroi, Dhampir and Strigoi" I said trying to make sense of it all in my head.

"Yep, that's pretty much it well I think that we should go talk to Alberta and Kirova and see what they think." Lissa said, she always was the sensible one. She got up off the bed and started walking towards the door. I glanced at Dimitri then followed Lissa out.

When we got to Alberta's office I told Lissa and Dimitri to wait outside while I go and tell Alberta about him. I knocked on the door and Alberta told me to come in.

"What can I do for you today Rose" Alberta asked. She has always been like a mother to me.

"Well... do you know anything about people that are shadow kissed?" I asked her.

"Only that you and the princess are bonded which make you shadow kissed." She stated.

"Well apparently a person who is shadow kissed can turn their soulmate back from being Strigoi to something in between Moroi and Dhampir"

"I didn't... but why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know how to explain this so I am just going to show you." I walked over to the door and told Dimitri to come in.

"Dimitri" She said before she passed out


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I dedicate this chapter to all who reviewed they really lifted my spirits with your reviews. I owe use one. **____**  
**_

When Alberta finally came round I told Dimitri and Lissa to wait outside again whilst I explain the situation to her. He looked at me and nodded backing away. Lissa looked like she was going to protest

When he was gone I sat on the opposite couch and waited. 5 minutes went by until she started to stir. When she was awake I explained or at least tried to as she kept interrupting me

"Will you please stop interrupting me?" I almost shouted after she tried interrupting for like the 10th time. When she was silent I continued to tell her about how I stabbed Dimitri with my stake in Russia, him falling over the bridge, me slipping into Lissa's head and finding her with Dimitri and about him explaining how he can go out into the sunlight and can eat normal food Like a Dhampir however he has fangs, can live of blood and can control fire like a Moroi But has the strength and speed of a Strigoi.

I can see that she is about to interrupt but I put my finger in her mouth to shush her. "Before you ask I don't know why I only know that because I am shadow kissed I can turn my soulmate back from Strigoi if they were turned against their will and that is why we came to see you. Lissa thought you might know what Dimitri is." I sat back exasperated. Alberta sat in silence for another 5 minutes processing the information. During which I went and got Lissa and Dimitri from the hall. When Alberta saw Dimitri again she walked up to him and I was expecting her to punch him or something but what she did surprised me she hugged him. I don't think he was expecting that kind of reaction from her. When she finally pulled away she hit him over the back of the head

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again." She stated. It was freaky how she pronounce each word as if it were a sentence. It went silent for about 5 minutes and I'm telling you they were the most uncomfortable 5 minutes of my life.

"So, do you have any idea what Dimitri is?" I asked, hopefully, trying to break the tension that was in the room.

"I have an idea but I will have to research it more. I will call use all back when I have an idea" Alberta said. I took that as a dismissal and got up of my chair. I started walking toward the door, I stopped and looked behind me to see if Lissa and Dimitri were following. Lissa gave me a look of reassurance and I could feel her sending calm thoughts through the bond. When we were out in the hall I Lissa said that she was going to go find Christian. I turned to Dimitri and said "we need to talk"

_**I know its short but I have to plan ahead and I wanted you guys to have at least this chapter up.  
Please review **_

_**Lightbulb Moments x**_


End file.
